


四境当绝·第七章·病态

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 4





	四境当绝·第七章·病态

第七章·病态

季柯跑回季府，从后门直接跑去了侧院，他问了侧院守着的侍卫，问老八回没回来。守卫不知道他说的老八是谁，直觉这个排行是自家主子，通过季柯这冒昧的问话，心底里合计着这位小爷的身份，看起来和自家主子很熟，便实话实说的告知。  
孟延没有回来，这是季柯得到的消息。他只是略作停留，便顺着原路离开季府。孟延对这儿人生地不熟的，又没有泽昱跟着，季柯怕他被坏人抓走了，又怕他是单纯走丢了，他想去报官，可是他叔叔就是当地最大的官，季柯跟个无头苍蝇一样四处乱窜，直到天黑才红着眼睛回到季府。  
季柯几乎是抱着最后一丝念头的去了侧院，还没等走近，就听着院里头噼里啪啦打板子的声音。声音很沉，听得出，这板子足够厚实，季柯瞬间亮了眼，呼哧带喘的跑进去，瞧见台阶椅子上坐着的孟延。  
以及跪撅在地的十余人。  
季柯呆立的站在院子口，见到孟延平安无事，他该高兴的，可是这一下午的担忧在瞬间转成愤怒和委屈，他气极了，三步两步跑到孟延面前，抬手在人肩头砸了一拳。  
而后，是惊为天人的哭声。  
“你要死啊你呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，你上哪儿去了，你知不知道老子找了你好几个时辰，我以为你被人贩子拐走了，又怕你是故意躲起来不让我找到，你这人怎么这样啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，你有空打别人，就不能告诉我一声你回来了吗！”  
孟延没喊停，行刑的侍卫不敢停，依旧听着泽昱报数，整齐划一的打着受罚侍卫。这一排望去，十余男子皆是相同姿势，塌腰耸臀，两膝与肩同宽，两瓣臀肉间的褶皱里，夹着削好的拇指粗姜块。  
季柯的哭喊，泽昱的报数，板子的击打，侍卫的低吟。在这夜里，谱成一曲美妙乐章。  
“这是你第四次冒犯我，大哥。”  
季柯心里欢喜，孟延还这么叫他，证明他没有不认自己这个大哥。可这么一想，季柯就更恼，哪有小弟四处乱跑，让大哥到处找的。  
“你知道事不过三这个词吗。”孟延拉下季柯的手，逼迫他在自己身侧站直。季柯老老实实的任由摆弄，还自觉的把两脚并拢。  
“停。”孟延没给季柯再哭叫的机会，他伸手抹去季柯挂在脸上的泪珠，侧眼看向底下俯身众人。在孟延叫停后，原本将臀[x]肉朝着孟延的侍卫，皆迅速调转方向，额头贴在地面，齐齐谢恩。  
“抬头。”  
接受命令，诸人毫不迟疑的抬头直身，一个个肉[x]棒都挂在两腿间，看的季柯脸颊一红，刚要转头，便被孟延拉到了身前。“你们今日受罚，是因为他。”  
季柯一听，不乐意了，他怎么了，就牵连旁人受罚，撅着个嘴就要顶回去，孟延已经扭住他的肩头，箍住他的方向。“站好。”  
刚刚哭过的男孩，在众目睽睽之下，跟罚站一般，站的笔直。  
“以后见到他，不必拦着，也不用通传，直接放行。”孟延说话间起身，手掌盖在季柯头顶，扭着人往屋里进。外头齐刷刷的应是，泽昱挥挥手，示意他们退下，这才跟着进了屋。  
“你也退下吧，回去上药。”孟延走到桌边坐下，给了泽昱一个命令，待人退下才正眼看向季柯。“不是你说，不要我这个小弟了吗，你还找我作甚。”  
季柯语塞，低着个脑袋站在孟延身前。“那我收回还不行吗。”  
“不行。”孟延用脚碰碰季柯左脚外侧，让人规规矩矩的站好。季柯也就听了，双手贴着裤缝站的如同一棵松树。  
“你……”  
“不准哭。”孟延一声堵住季柯憋着向下的嘴角，他打小就和宫里的那些亲兄弟不热络，也没怎么跟小孩子相处过，唯一一个孟玦，也只比他小了一岁，由是，他对季柯的耐心，比他自己想的还要持久。“你来找我，有事？”  
季柯摇摇头，又点点头，最后抬起头来看孟延。“你别生我的气，你不喜欢，我以后都不骂人了，好不好。”  
好不好。  
季柯正处于男孩子的变声期，哭前哭后和正在哭时的声音都不同。现在的季柯，鼻子里还有存留着的鼻涕，声音囔囔的，不是很清晰。可他努力把每一个字都咬准，对这个他只见过几面的男子，认真而又虔诚的央求。  
孟延不得不承认，这样的季柯比嚣张到天地不怕的模样让他喜欢的多。  
喜欢到想要狠狠的教训他，狠狠的责罚他。  
孟延强行压住内心的异动，不紧不慢的问。“只是因为我不喜欢？”  
季柯不敢直接回答，他怕孟延更生气，可是把这话在心里想了个反复，还是坦诚的点点头。只是因为你不喜欢，所以我才不骂人。  
孟延被气笑了，好像来到禛昌县也并非全是糟心事，他有点没那么怨恨孟绛了。  
“你可曾读过书，上过学堂？”  
“没有。”  
“那明日起，你来我这儿，让泽昱教你。”  
“为什么不是你。”季柯问的坦率，孟延一笑，伸手拧一把季柯鼻头，拧出一手鼻涕，又嫌弃的往季柯身上蹭。“我怕把你打死。”  
“我不怕你打我。”  
“我怕。”  
孟延本是想今晚好好收拾这小子一顿的，因着他今日嘴里的那些肮脏词语，也因着他三番五次对自己的大逆不道，可正如孟延所说，他怕控制不住自己，失手打死季柯。孟延知道自己心里的那些躁动，对虐[x]待的欢喜，对凌[x]辱的快感，以及，对抽打的欲[x]望。这些在外人口中的病态，在他自己这儿，常常被压制，压制久了，便变得格外需求。  
孟延派人送季柯回去，又让人把泽昱唤来，待说完情况后，泽昱却陷入沉默。  
“有话就说。”孟延最看不上泽昱这种隐忍的性子，可又因着泽昱的隐忍，而变得越发暴力。  
“殿下对这位季小公子看的很重，是想培养他吗。”  
泽昱犯了忌讳，犯了孟延的大忌，眼见孟延越发深沉的目光，一条长鞭凌空而起，狠狠绞上泽昱脖颈，泽昱被鞭子巨大的卷力带倒，整个人扑倒在地，脖颈处赫然起条血红凸起。痛感与窒息同时袭来，泽昱大脑一时晕眩，竟未瞬间起身。  
明野的长鞭急下，又是一鞭子抽上泽昱后脊，这一下的力道是之前的数倍，锦缎衣料被抽开，绽着里头血迹外涌的可怖伤痕。  
泽昱彻底被鞭子抽醒，顾不得身上疼痛，连忙爬起对着孟延磕头。“属下该死，请殿下恕罪。”  
孟延没开口，目光从泽昱身上转到明野脸上，明野坦然受了，单膝跪地。如果没有明野的突然出现，孟延不知道自己会不会直接出手杀了泽昱。  
今日想要释放的力量，越发重了。  
“你倒会做人。”孟延讽刺着，声调与往日大有不同，更加蛊惑。  
“求殿下饶他一命。”明野说的是求，可话里话外，都没有半点求人的自觉。孟延懒得理他，活动起手腕。  
明野起身，鞭鞘抵在泽昱肩头。“脱。”  
泽昱如同在鬼门关走了一遭，浑身上下尽是死而复生的恐慌，得了明野吩咐，连忙把自己扒干净，从头到脚，一件不留。背上的那条鞭痕触目惊心，似乎能看到白花花的骨头，泽昱双膝而归，两手撑地，摆出受罚姿势，不敢出声，更不敢求饶。  
长鞭在眨眼间落下，一鞭，自右腰而上，过左肩，缠至胸前，鞭梢狠狠咬上一颗茱[x]萸，泽昱只觉眼前一黑，差点昏厥。这种力量，似乎要直接从他身上扯掉点什么，疼到头皮发麻，牙根颤栗。  
二鞭横扫，直抽整个臀[x]肉，一条血淋淋的伤痕骤然出现在白嫩后[x]丘。  
明野能够清晰的看到泽昱颤抖的腿根，他清楚自己下手的力度，若非泽昱忍耐力足够，能受他一鞭之人，只怕早就疼晕过去。  
“跪撅，扒[x]开。”明野不给泽昱半点休息的时间，第二鞭刚打过，便开口下了指令。泽昱依言用肩膀抵地，双手颤抖着向后，刚覆上臀肉，痛苦的瞬间抽回手去，又在下一瞬间，强迫自己用力将两瓣带血的臀肉向外掰开。  
里头，是夹着的姜块。  
鞭起，正要落下，一碗茶自旁袭来，生生把明野灌了内力的鞭梢打偏，随着茶盏摔落的声音，鞭梢卸了力抽在泽昱腿根。明野不明就里，侧首望去，孟延只是淡淡瞥来。“明日还要教那孩子习字，你若把他打坏了，你来教？”  
话音落，泽昱如临大赦，连忙调转方向朝着孟延跪伏。“谢主子赏罚，谢主子饶命。”  
“念你初犯，我饶你不死。”孟延走到泽昱身后，蹲下身之前用脚分开泽昱双腿，手指点住人后腰，示意人将私[x]密处展开。掏出锦帕在手掌里垫着，两指捏住露头的姜条，轻轻向外抽拉。“但是泽昱，我的性子你清楚，再有下次。”  
姜块辛辣的汁液渗进甬道的皮肤里，不碰还能忍，被孟延这样转动抽拉，简直要了泽昱的命。泽昱拼命咬着牙，不敢出一点点旖旎动静，就在下一瞬，原本抽出的姜块又被狠狠推回体内，掀起肠肉搅动，带的泽昱一声低吟逼出几滴泪珠。  
玩够了的孟延丢了帕子，脚尖勾起泽昱半立着的根状物，来回踩动两下，才继续开口。“爷就让你知道什么叫，求生不得，求死不能。”  
“属下绝不再犯。”几个字说的泽昱十分痛苦，不来自心底，来自身体，孟延的靴子每碰一下，泽昱就觉得自己要死掉了，他能熬得住几十鞭子，却熬不住孟延这样的摆弄。  
“很好。”孟延在泽昱起了反应后收回脚来，指指衣服让人穿上离开，直到关了门，孟延大咧咧的往床上一躺，脚腕一勾，示意明野过来。  
明野收了长鞭，单膝跪地，扶着孟延的脚放在膝上，给人褪尽鞋袜。“你对那小子颇有好感。”  
“你也想挨两鞭？”孟延显然对明野没什么兴致，话虽这么说着，但明野跟在孟延身边这十余年，也从未挨过孟延的一次打。明野是个聪明人，对待聪明人，孟延懒得管教，更懒得调[x]教。  
明野低声笑着，一屁股坐在孟延床边的脚榻上，撑着半拉脑袋看人。“他可是季肇的儿子。”  
孟延没理他，就在明野以为孟延睡了，准备离开的时候，孟延才开了口。“他从未读过书。”  
……？明野一脸懵。  
“毁掉一个人很容易，杀了，囚禁，挖眼，打残，下毒，方式多种多样。但要培养一个人却很难。季肇看似对季柯不闻不问，却纵容季治对季柯百般折磨，不许他读书，不许他成才，是为了什么？”  
“为了给季肇那个短命的正君报仇？”  
“他恨季柯，也允许季柯恨他，可这不公平，季柯只是个孩子，他什么都不会，怎么报仇，又怎么与季肇抗衡？”  
“殿下是要把季柯培养成自己人，利用他向季肇出手？”  
孟延承认，这是他最初知道季柯身份时的想法，不过现在，却已经不一样了。至于从什么时候开始不同的，孟延说不清。也许是季柯一心求死时候的决绝，又也许是他趴在墙头时的侧目，再或许，是小小人儿张开双臂挡在他身前时的勇敢。  
“明野，夏天快过去了吧。”  
“还有一个多月。”  
“是啊，只剩一个多月了。”孟延不再开口，卷着被子滚到床里，他突然在想，那小子真的有十岁了吗，看那模样，说他六七也有人信。


End file.
